1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to interfaces of external devices and, particularly, to method of processing a menu of an external device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of network era, network download becomes a necessary function of network products. Typically, televisions with network download functions become more and more popular. With this kind of television, users can download multimedia file like movies, music and pictures, which lights up people's life. Generally, a propagandistic poster is also downloaded with the multimedia file. For example, a poster is usually downloaded with a movie. During the downloading process of the multimedia file, the downloading progress is often shown by a progress bar. However, users may not be able to obtain the downloading process when watching the poster, which is monotonous and inconvenient for users.
Therefore, there is room improvement.